Automated analyser systems for use in clinical diagnostics and life sciences are produced by a number of companies. For example, the Stratec Biomedical AG, Birkenfeld, Germany, produces a number of devices for specimen handling and detection for use in automated analyser systems and other laboratory instrumentation.
Existing incubators used in laboratories use heating foils or hot air for heating a sample. Heating foils need a supply of electrical energy through cables in order to produce heat. Air, often used as an insulator, has a low heat capacity and a low thermal conductivity making the process of heating of the sample slower.
Existing incubation methods often comprise shaking the sample. When using heating foils care has to be taken that the cables supplying the heating foils with electrical energy do not suffer. Using flexible cables allows for shaking of the sample.
International patent application No. WO 2011/141132 A1 discloses an apparatus for mixing and controlling the temperature of laboratory vessel contents. The apparatus comprises a drive for moving a lower accommodating device in order to mix the laboratory vessel contents placed on an upper exchangeable block. The apparatus further comprises a temperature control device with a heat source or sink. The temperature control device is in a heat conducting connection with the exchangeable block. The energy supply connection to the temperature control device or the heat conduction connection has to be flexible to permit the moving of the exchangeable block.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,228 discloses a rotary shaker for driving laboratory flasks to move along orbital paths in order to mix materials contained in the laboratory flasks. The laboratory flask or the materials contained are not heated. The teachings of this prior art disclosure do not permit incubation of cultures or samples at varying predetermined temperatures.
Chinese utility model No. CN 201676659 U discloses a thermostatic mixing instrument with an eccentric oscillation drive means driving a transmission frame and a radiator for heating a cooling and heating body on the transmission frame. An energy supply to the radiator has to be flexible to permit moving of the transmission frame.
Induction heating is used in devices such as induction cookers or induction furnaces for conducting heat produced to an object to be heated. Induction heating is used in areas such as the treatment of surfaces or when melting, brazing, soldering or welding metals. Induction heating used in incubators is not known in the art.
Japanese patent application No. JP 58112055A discloses a magnetically heated container comprising a heat generating magnetic body in which heat is produced by a high frequency inductor. The magnetically heated container is not adapted to be moved with respect to the inductor or to be shaken. Thus, the magnetically heated container does not provide mixing of samples therein.
U.S. published patent application No. U.S. 2005/0158725 A1 discloses a reaction container comprising a heat generating portion. Heat is produced in the heat generating portion by induction using a heating coil. The reaction container is not adapted to be moved with respect to the heating coil or to be shaken. Thus, the magnetically heated container does not provide mixing of samples therein.
Chinese utility model No. CN 201815320 U discloses a metal plate covered by asbestos layers for emitting heat into an electromagnetic oven. The electromagnetically heated metal plate, heats a beaker or glass container filled with a solution. The beaker or the glass container are not adapted to be moved with respect to the metal plate or to be shaken. Thus, samples placed in the beaker or the glass are not mixed.
In induction heating, heat is produced in a magnetic body from energy transported to the magnetic body through an electromagnetic field, i.e. without using cables or other conducting means. The energy transported through an electromagnetic field produced by induction can also be used to supply energy to moving bodies.